


【鼬佐】水果硬糖

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 一点点的年龄操作





	【鼬佐】水果硬糖

“你有反应了，”怀里的人用震惊的眼神看着他，“哥，难道你……”

别，别说出那个词。

“……很早就对我图谋不轨？”

少年——不，应该被称作孩子，正捧着一盒香草味冰淇淋，舔了舔水红的唇瓣，嘴型在“L”和“H”间巧妙地变换了一下。鼬今晚第十三次萌生了叹气的冲动，如果知道后续会变得这么麻烦，两天前那个风和日丽的上午，他就绝不会因为心软而答应五代火影新术式的实验。

他有告诉五代火影他和佐助是恋人关系吗？鼬确定这明显得根本不用被告知，也许五代目就是想借机整他一下。

第十四次，鼬在内心叹了一口气。

“不，佐助。还有你知道自己在做什么。”

12岁外表的佐助坐在他怀中，听到兄长的控诉，很是无辜地眨眨眼睛。他那不对称的写轮眼转得极慢，墨点出的一勾玉两勾玉几乎静止。赤红的眼珠被鸦羽般的睫毛扫过，衬着孩子陶瓷一样雪白的肌肤，漂亮得像是什么艺术品。

鼬感到一阵眩晕，不自在地动了动身子。

“能关掉吗？写轮眼。”

“不行呀。不是说了吗，我不能随意动用查克拉，”认真回答完哥哥的话，再吞下最后一口。他盯着手上沾了冰淇淋碎沫的勺子，最终还是凑了上去，“所以哥哥你要保护我啊。”

尽管外表上是孩子，但爱人在自己怀里眯着眼舔食白色液体这一画面还是太过具有冲击力。鼬随意地答应两声，强迫自己将视线从佐助身上移开。

佐助咬了咬木勺，清淡的香草味在嘴里蔓延，他舔舔嘴唇，满足地喟叹一声，实打实靠在了鼬的怀里。12岁的孩子还没有蹿个儿，不算高。向后躺倒，才到哥哥的胸口，青涩白嫩的胳膊和双腿如同时令的莲藕。鼬抱住他的手收紧了一点。

但是，不知是不是受到术式的影响——或者就是在故意挑逗他，鼬觉得佐助这两天有些行为跟着外表一起回到了尚不懂事的年龄。比如说，现在靠在他怀里的人，踢掉了拖鞋，正百无聊赖地前后晃动着双脚。电视节目很无聊吗？鼬不知道，被视野中白玉一样的脚背和小腿晃晕了眼。他不动声色地深吸一口气，脑内天人交战，恨不得就地正法了蓄意作乱的小家伙。

“哥——”不尽兴似的，孩子又向前直起身，双手拽住了衣服的立领，“热……”

宇智波家的领口本来就大，被他这么一拽，处在上位视角的鼬只一眼就把那奶油一样的胸膛看了个光。做兄长的喉结滚动了一下。

“真的热？”他顿了顿，凑上去环抱住弟弟，在对方耳边呵气。佐助僵住身体，一下子不出声了，小巧的耳垂晚霞一样烧红起来。

“作乱了那么久，让我亲一口总可以吧。”

“说、说好只是亲一口……”佐助躺在沙发上喘气，羞耻地用手臂挡住眼睛。他的衣服被扒到了胸口上方，没遮住的地方几乎处处都被鼬舔吻了一遍。鼬把两人的精液擦干净，愧疚地看向对方覆着吻痕的雪白肚皮。

“谁让你一直捣乱，”把皱乱的衣服拉好，他无奈地摸了摸闹别扭孩子的头发，“哥哥我面对佐助的自制力可是零。”

佐助没吭声，侧身缩进了自己的手臂中。鼬跟着躺下，从背后抱住他，亲了亲他的头顶，“抱歉。”

“不……”过了一会儿，鼬以为他已经睡着了的时候，佐助闷闷地开了口，“该道歉的是我。”

“我……不知道为什么，好想触碰哥哥。”

电视早被鼬关上，只有他们两人的公寓此刻显得格外安静。佐助蜷起身体，稚嫩的嗓音回荡在两人耳边。

其实他是知道原因的。鼬的怀抱中，佐助垂下了眼睫。大概是术式不稳定的缘故，部分12岁的情感也随着身体的变化回到了他的胸膛。痛苦、迷茫、不安……和伴随着罪恶感的、深深的思念，像藤蔓一样缠住他的心脏。

他想，鼬应该也猜到了原因。可是，惨烈的代价后，24岁的鼬意识到了，那17岁的鼬呢……他曾经也知道自己在痛苦地挣扎吗？

“佐助，”身后的人语气轻和，嗓音掺了一丝不易觉察的沙哑，“很抱歉，没能在你最需要我的时候，在你身边。”

“我很痛苦，也很内疚，”他感到环住自己的双臂收紧了一些，温热的吐息喷洒在耳畔，“但是如果再选一次，我还是会这样做。”

男人的声音柔软而坚定，“只有这样，你才能走到今天。”

佐助回过头，对上鲜红的写轮眼。恍神间场景扭曲着变化。他看到乌鸦小心收起黑羽，绿叶下，鸟儿的眼睛是血一样的颜色，倒映出死亡之森中昏迷的自己。这是……他的中忍考试？佐助没反应过来，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

画面突转，漫天的乌云下，鼬独立在大雨之中，不远处传来鬼鲛透着关心的粗哑嗓音。随着漫天的大雨，自责、痛苦和担忧攥住了他的心脏——通过幻术，鼬的内心与情感坦然地展现在他的面前。佐助突然意识到，这是他和迪达拉对战的那天。

什么啊，原来一直看着吗。

佐助的脑中炸开了花，好像喝了一杯温酒，喉咙到胸口又热又充盈，心脏快速地跳动着。他嘴唇颤抖，刚要说点什么，却被人吻住了眼睛。

“我时常遗憾，没能陪着你成长，”温热的气息扇动他的眼睫，而兄长话语中的痛楚与诚恳，让他既感到无措，又想要落泪，“佐助，我很抱歉。”

12岁的佐助是鼬从未真切见过的。9岁、10岁、11岁……他缺席的那些日子里，幼童的身影就这样被孤独拉出青涩的模样。年复一年，偶尔远远看着，触碰、陪伴这个孩子的渴望就快要将鼬撕碎。他是如何走出宇智波族地长长的街道的？是什么时候被逼出二勾玉的？陷入绝境的时候又在想些什么？作为他仅剩的亲人、他唯一的哥哥，鼬所能做的却只是伸出手——把弟弟推出去，自己则留在深渊中看着对方渐行渐远。

佐助听着鼬略显沉重的呼吸声，蓦地想起在那场失去鼬的战斗前他望向自己的眼神，和那句在漫天飞羽中模糊不清的话——“你又长高了点啊。”

忙着相信、忙着仇恨、忙着变强，忙着狼狈地遮掩自己见不得光的依赖和希望……他从来没读懂过鼬，更没敢去理会那些明显至极的谎言漏洞。佐助的眼眶有点发热，用细瘦的手臂紧紧抱住了他的兄长。

“哥哥，我也、很抱歉……”

宁静的夏夜，传来了孩子哽咽的声音。

鼬轻柔地抚摸着弟弟的背脊，也许是术式下还未适应，加之体力消耗得太快，佐助最终还是在他的怀里睡着了。他眉头舒展，沉睡中发出轻微的鼻息。

想到术式明早就会自动解开，鼬低头靠近，目不转睛地看着佐助近在咫尺的睡颜，想把他错过的年华全都印在脑海。孩子似乎感觉到了兄长的动作，睡梦中挪动着凑近了一点，又被他过近的吐息激痒了，抖抖眼睫，鼻翼微微翕动了两下。

鼬忍不住露出一个微笑。

不着急。反正，来日方长。

作为血亲，作为兄长，作为恋人——这次他会认真兑现自己的诺言。

END.


End file.
